No todo es un juego
by andrea.barreno.12
Summary: Bella Swan y sus amigas se divertían todos los fines de semana haciendo actividades que ninguna chica haría. Sus amigas ya habían realizado el juego y era turno de ella. Bella con mucho valor entro a una iglesia diciendo YO ME OPONGO. ¿Qué consecuencia tendrá bella de todo esto? Entrar a una boda e interrumpirla cuando no tenía idea de quien se casaba.
1. ¡Yo me opongo!

*****Capitulo 1 *****

-Vamos Bella-dijo Jessica tomándome por el brazo

-Si Bella tú puedes-dijo Rosalie

-No nos puedes hacer esto, nosotras ya lo hemos hecho como diez veces y tu ni una-me dijo Ángela

Sabía que era cierto ya habían dicho YO ME OPONGO en cada boda que no teníamos ni idea de quien se casaba, era nuestro pasatiempo prácticamente yo solo me divertía viendo las caras que ponían los novios al verlas, Una vez le toco a Rosalie decirlo, ella muy emocionada lo hizo ¿Adivinen que paso? El novio dejo a la novia y corrió a Rosalie pidiéndole que se casara con él. Fue muy divertido

-No lo sé chicas-dije mordiéndome el labio

-POR FAVOR-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Hay está bien-dije

-Bien vamos-dijo Jessica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Esto va estar bueno- Dijo Rosalie en tono de burla

-Les mostrare que puedo hacerlo-Dije

Mire las puertas de la iglesia estaban abiertas, era todo perfecto Había una boda y obviamente había un novio y una novia, Respire profundamente cerré mis ojos y me dije TU PUEDE TU PUEDES. Llego el momento en que el padre dijo:

-Si existe alguien con un impedimento que hable hoy o que calle para siempre

-Es el momento- me dijo Ángela

-Lo sé-dije

-¿Entonces qué esperas?-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Suspire entre a la iglesia y con toda mi s fuerzas dije:

-¡**YO ME OPONGO!**

Todos voltearon y me vieron, el novio volteo y la novia igual

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el novio

-¿Ha?-dije frunciendo el ceño

-Te dije que no vinieras-volvió a repetir

-¿De qué hablas?-le dije

-Hay ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de lo que te hablo?-pregunto el novio

-Lo siento Tanya pero no me puedo casar-le dijo a la novia

-NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO EDWARD-dijo la novia con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si puedo-dijo caminando hacia la salida

-vámonos- me susurro al oído y me saco de la iglesia.

Salimos de la iglesia, Él me estaba agarrando el brazo muy fuerte que me dolía, Cuando busque a mis amigas no estaban ¿Qué clase de amigas hace eso?

-Ya-dije pero él no me hizo caso, seguimos caminando

-Ya por favor-le grite pero no se detuvo-Me estas lastimando

Nos detuvimos y el me miro a los ojos

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Porque?-le dije-Arruine tu boda

-Lo sé-dijo-Pero no me quería casar

-¿Porque no?-pregunte

-Porque no la amo

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-NO

-¿Enserio?-pregunto levantando las cejas

-¿Porque te mentiría? -pregunte

-Cierto-dijo-¿Porque hiciste eso si ni siquiera me conoces?

-Por diversión-dije

-¿Disculpa?

-Es divertido ver como los novios nos niegan y las novias se ponen celosas -dije

-¿Lo hiciste otras veces?-pregunto

-No-dije

-¿Entonces?-pregunto

-Quise saber cómo se sentía uno al hacerlo-dije encogiéndome de hombros y negando con la cabeza-Pero no fue como lo pensé

-Claro que no lo fue-dijo riendo-debo admitir que fue divertido

Los dos nos reímos

-Bueno-le dije- Me alegro Salvarte, Fue un gusto conocerte-dije caminado

-HEY-grito agarrándome por el brazo otra vez-No te iras tan rápido

-¿QUE?-grite

-Que no te vas-dijo

-¿por qué?-pregunte

-Porque -dijo- en primer lugar: Diste un show en la iglesia-dijo contando con sus dedos-En segundo lugar: Les dejaste una gran duda a todos los invitados a mi familia incluyéndome-dijo mirándome a los ojos- Y en tercer lugar: pretendes huir como si nada ha pasado

-Eso es mucho- dije

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?-dijo

-¿Disculpa?-dije haciéndome la desentendida

-Lo que escuchas-dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza-pero vamos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren ¿Te parece?

-ABSOLUTAMENTE NO- dije y luego me eche a correr, Escuche que el gritaba:

-HEY VUELVE-pero no le hice caso

Reí como loca, cuando voltee el estaba corriendo atrás de mi

-¡MIKE AGARRALA!-grito

Y ahí fue cuando vi a un hombre rubio y de ojos claros, un poco más pequeño de altura que el "novio" y lo vi correr más rápido que el "novio". Grite cuando me agarro y vi que el "novio" me agarro el brazo y el otro se alejo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me pregunto el "novio"

-A mi casa- dije

-Es mejor que te lleve a la comisaria-dijo

-¡NO!-grite-¿PORQUE?

-¿Porque será?-dice sarcásticamente

-¿Ah no se dímelo tú?-dije siguiéndole el juego

-¿Enserio no sabes?-dijo levantando las dos cejas

-Nop-dije- ¿De dónde putas salió el?- dije señalando al hombre rubio

-Es mi guardaespaldas-dijo mirándolo-Siempre va donde yo voy

-Ah-dije-Eso explica todo - lo vi a los ojos y me di cuenta que eran hermosos, de color verde esmeralda

-¿Se te perdió algo?-pregunto divertido

-Nada-dije mordiéndome el labio-Solo que me sueltes ¡YA!

-Lo siento-dijo levantando las manos como acto de perdición -Vamos a tomar algo

-¿Siegues con eso?-pregunte

-Vamos y no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir o no- dijo tomándome de la mano

-¿Siempre eres haci?-pregunte

-¿Haci cómo?-dijo mirándome

-De controlador -dije

-¿Lo soy?-pregunto subiendo las cejas

Bufe-No sabes cuánto-dije - Por eso...

-Por eso-dijo

-ADIOS-dije

Rodo los ojos y yo sonreí

-¿Siempre eres haci?-preguntó

-¿Haci cómo?-fruncí el seño

-De terca-dijo

-No lo sé-dije haciendo un puchero

Se me quedo viendo y luego negó con la cabeza

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo

Donde me llevo era un lugar sencillo era un pequeño restaurante ¿Porque un restaurante y no una cafetería? seríamásfácil estar en un cafetería porque solo tomas un café en mi caso un te porque odio el café en fin estar en un restaurante era signo que tardare aquí y lo peor con alguien que no conozco lo suficiente.

El restaurante tenía muchas mesas obviamente y estas tenían un mantel de color blanco encima , en las paredes tenia colgados varios cuadros que no tenía idea de que eran porque tenían muchos colores a la vez y lujo acorde algo que nos dijo el profesor de artes plásticas, él nos dijo que eran cuadros abstractos y supongo que eso era. Las paredes atan pintadas de un color blanco y encima de las mesas había floreros de color negro y unas cuantas flores.

Cuando entramos había una señorita en la puerta o como yo les llamo zorras, por la razón que siempre que voy a un restaurante con algún amigo o compañero de clase siempre ellas se comportan como unas zorras yo no tengo problema con eso porque ninguno de ellos me interesa lo suficiente para que me den "Celos" y espero nunca tenerlos.

La señorita que estaba en la entrada me miro y levanto sus cejas y luego miro lo miro a él e hizo una sonrisa burlona. No era tan bonita que digamos tenia cabello color negro y ojos del color de los míos cafés y piel negra

-Buenas Tardes, Bienvenidos a La Bella Italia- dijo sonriendo- ¿Necesita una mesa para dos?

-Si por favor- dijo el

Inmediatamente nos llevaron a una mesa que estaba lejos de las ventanas. Él se adelanta y me empuja la silla para que me siente y luego la empuja para que quede bien pegada a la mesa y yo le sonrió como agradecimiento y luego él va a su lugar y cuando se sienta me sonríe. La misma Señorita que nos atendió en la entrada nos lleva los menús ¿Por qué la misma no hay otras? Fruncí en ceño.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo-dijo el

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte

Se quedó en silencio un minuto

-No sé por qué la misma señorita nos atiende – dijo

-Bueno ya somos dos amigo-dije levantando el menú

-¿Amigo? – pregunto sonriendo

-Quise decir conocido-dije y empecé a leer el menú

-Si claro-dijo el haciendo lo mismo que yo

¿Por qué le dije amigo? Ni su nombre se para considerarlo ya un mi amigo. Me quede seria y no hable y él tampoco lo hiso. Me acorde de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y me sonroje tanto que parecía un tomate, al pensar en el momento en el que entre en esa iglesia y dije ''yo me opongo'' mierda y ¿Dónde estaban las chicas? Se suponía que esperábamos todas a que termináramos la broma no salíamos a la primera de cambio, pero cuando las viera me las pagarían, en ese momento la vos del extraño me trajo al presente o más bien al restaurante…

-¡Hey! ¿Estás aquí? Parece que te fuiste a otro lado…

-Puf, ¿Enserio que quieres de mi? Digo ya te explique porque hice lo de la iglesia y tú me dijiste que te salve así que estamos a mano, y por lo tanto me puedo ir…

-No tan rápido, necesitamos hablar…

-Oye mira enserio me voy, no tengo nada que hablar con tigo, así que bay…

-No puedes irte…- lo mire desafiante, como que no- si tu llegas a salir por esa puerta-dijo señalando la puerta principal- bueno Mike se encargara de retenerte, hasta que hablemos, ¿Ahora si te parece ir a un lugar más privado?...- ¿Ir a un lugar más privado o quedarnos aquí? La verdad es que no me sentía cómoda aquí todas las miradas sobre él, pero ¿Por qué me molestaba que las zorras lo miraran? Puf me volvería mas loca…

-Sí, está bien, ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo? Aquí hay mucha gente, pero no te doy más de 1 hora…

-Oye el trayecto no cuenta eh…

-Tic-tac, tic-tac, el tiempo corre…

-Está bien, vamos- el pidió la cuenta y la pago, después salimos el tal Mike me abrió la puerta, valla chango quería golpearlo, el camino no fue muy agradable que digamos, hasta que me di cuenta que llegábamos a un ¿Hotel? ¿Pero qué carajos quería este tipo de mí? A no, este pensaba que era una cualquiera, vamos a ver si le salía su jugada, bajamos del coche como un caballero me ayudo, puf no le sumaria puntos, él se alejó unos minutos una vez que atravesamos las puertas del hotel, vi que se dirigió a la recepción, mire la entrada calculando cuanto tiempo me costaría llegar a ella, y poder tomar un taxi y irme de aquí, y no volver a verlo, no sé porque ese pensamiento me provoco un dolor en el pecho, pero lo desterré cuando estuve a punto de dar un paso una mano me tomo del codo…

-No lo pienses, y aunque lo intentaras, Mike te atraparía antes de que llegaras a tomar un taxi- ¿Cómo jodidos adivino eso?- eres muy fácil de leer, vamos tengo la llave…

-Buenos estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? La verdad es que déjame decirte que no entiendo…

-Buenos estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que paso en la iglesia…

-Oye ya te explique porque lo hice, te dije que era mi primera vez y- el empezó a reírse, pero con una sonrisa lobuna, mierda el estaba dando dobles intenciones- ¿De qué te ríes?...

-Bueno que dices que es tu primera vez, ya sabes lo haces sonar como si todo en ti fuera de primera vez, y…

-No te rías idiota, obvio que lo es, TODO mira en serio se hace tarde y al menos que quieras dormir en el piso, apúrate…

-Primero quiero saber tu nombre…

-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta mas Bella, y el tuyo…

-Edward, Edward Cullen, pero supongo que debes de saberlo ya que mi nombre lo conoce todo el mundo...

-Lo siento Edward pero no, no me suena…

-No te suena ¿En qué mundo vives? Edward de Cullen Corporations, _Cullen Co…-_¡Mierda! esto no podía ser él era.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me recuerdas?...

- ¡Como que si te recuerdo esto no puede ser, eres el dueño de la empresa a la que fui a pedir trabajo y a la que me aceptaron! Empiezo el lunes…

- ¿En qué área?...

-La del bufet de abogados…

-Espera ¿Eres la nueva abogada de mi empresa? ¡Por dios! ¿Cuántos años tienes?...

-23 años, valla si esto no podía ir peor…

- ¿Por qué?...

- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Eres mi jefe! Se supone que tengo que darte una buena impresión, no de este tipo arruinando tu boda, ¡Agh!...

-A mí me parece perfecta…

- ¿Qué? Estás loco ¿No?...

-No, piénsalo tu entras a la iglesia eh interrumpes mi boda, lo que te agradezco infinitamente, después vas a entrar a trabajar a mi empresa, lo que es fantástico, ¿Por qué? Porque tú eres mi pareja, como te dije en la iglesia mi familia se preguntara quien eres tú, aquí está la respuesta, eres mi empleada te amo, y te enteraste de la boda llegaste la interrumpiste y ahora tu estarás enojada muy enojada con migo por haberte hecho esto 'engañarte' con Tanya por eso te cortejare en las horas de trabajo, y ahí tendré la solución para que mi familia no pregunte y yo quede bien…

-Oh ¿Enserio? Mira nada más, y yo quedo como la otra como una maldita zorra, no Edward a mi no me metas en tus líos de faldas o lo que sea, ¿No te querías casar con la güera oxigenada? ¡Pues no hubieras seguido adelante con ello! Ahora nos vemos…

-Nos vemos el lunes señorita Swan, en la empresa su horario de trabajo empieza a las 8 am.- aja, si y la nieve de limón…

…..

….

…

..

.-

Bueno, bueno aquí con un nuevo trabajo, jajaja este es el capítulo 1 de una loca historia que esta en proceso. Gracias por leer. Esta historia la estamos escribiendo

**Jane y –Andrew-**


	2. Siguiendo el plan

**CAP. 2 SIGUIENDO EL PLAN… POV BELLA…**

¡AGH! Esto no podía ser cierto, ninguna ¡NINGUNA! De mis tarjetas servía esto no estaba pasando, no, no, ¡NO!...

-Es que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que no pasaron ningunas de las tarjetas?- Rosalie dijo con la boca llena de galletas…

-Sí, digo ósea se supone que tenías ahí varios miles ¿No? ¿Cómo desaparecieron?- es que Ángela tenía razón ¿Cómo es que desaparecían? A menos de que…

-Mierda esto no puede ser, ya sé quién fue, y en este mismo momento me las va a pagar- escuche a las chicas hablarme, y preguntarme a donde iba, pero no el me las pagaría, si o si… llegue al hotel ¿Y ahora como jodidos entro a su habitación? Como, como, entonces vi al tonto, digo a Mike sí creo que si.- hola necesito hablar con tu jefe, ¿Será que puedas hablarle para ello?...

-Lo siento señorita pero es que mi jefe no creo que pueda- en eso su teléfono sonó- permítame es mi jefe- sí señor, no señor enseguida señor y…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Soy Isabella! ¡Estoy aquí abajo, por favor baja! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- si no bajaba, se quedaba sordo por lo menos…

-Sí señor, enseguida. Señorita me ha metido usted en un problema, pero en fin vamos el señor Cullen la espera- sonreí y entre con Mike, si o si entraba, en el elevador el solo apretó el número del piso que era el último como no, el salió y las puertas se cerraron valla que amabilidad, el elevador subió, subió, y subió hasta que el pitido sonó baje y entonces entendí porque no me dio número de la habitación solo había una en todo el piso, valla con el dramatismo del señor Cullen, camine sobre el pasillo para poder tocar la puerta pero ella estaba abierta, digo eso era una invitación…

-Valla señorita Swan creo haber escuchado que no nos volveríamos a ver, pero henos aquí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?...

-No se haga señor Cullen, sabe porque estoy aquí…

-Mmm no, ilumíneme…

-¡TU! Bloqueaste mis tarjetas de crédito para orillarme a aceptar tu estúpida idea, niégalo…

-Mmm no, pero te dije, Bella no todo es un juego ya es hora que lo sepas, así que aceptas o aceptas…

-¡AGH! ¡Pero tú no querías casarte! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?…

-Mmm porque, entraste a la iglesia y dijiste una mentira que me traerá consecuencias a mí, si no te presento mi familia creerá que es un juego lo cual es cierto, y volverán a crear la boda ¿Crees que será difícil para Tanya? Será lo más fácil de su vida, así que tus opciones son: 1.- te haces mi novia y seguimos con la broma que empezaste o 2.- seguimos con la broma que empezaste…

-Mmm las dos son iguales, ¿Cual me conviene señor Cullen?- dije con vos que pretendía ser sensual…

-No sigas por ahí Bella, y las dos te convienen, así que toma una rápida…

-Está bien, pero me regresaras el control de mis tarjetas, ¿Ok?...

-Ok, empecemos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en un hermoso lugar lleno de plantas silvestres, había pájaros cantando. Mire hacia arriba y vi el sol brillando y luego escuche una hermosa voz llamarme

-¡Bella!

Me voltee y ahí estaba el tan guapo con ese traje negro tan formal

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte

El solo me sonrió y me agarro la mano y la puso en su corazón

-Bella….Te amo

Abrí los ojos como platos como la sorpresa

-¡PUTA MADRE! – Grite

Abrí los ojos esta vez en realidad y me di cuenta que todo era un sueño ¿Por qué soñé eso?

-Bella – dijo una voz pero esta vez no voltee

-Te juro que si eres él, te golpeare-dije cerrando los ojos

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto

Luego me di cuenta que era mi amiga Rosalie sentí una pulsada de decepción no sé porque razón pero simplemente la sentí

-Ha-dije volteándome-Eres tu

-Si soy yo-dijo-¿Quién era el me estabas hablando hace un ratito?

-Ha-dije rascándome la cabeza- Nadie – dije sonriendo

-¿Nadie?-pregunto subiendo una ceja

-Sip-dije

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!-grito

-Es que….Es que….Ayer vi una película de miedo….Si Si una película de miedo eso es y….pensé que eras el fantasma – dije sonriendo

-No te creo-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Es cierto-dije imitándola- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a llevarte de compras-dijo y yo puse una mala cara-¡Hey! Tienes un nuevo empleo y necesitas nueva ropa

Sabía que era cierto pero ¿Qué mal tenía mi ropa vieja? Sé que no es "Sensual" como dice Rosalie pero es mi gusto y nadie puede quitármela.

-Vamos-dijo ella agarrándome del brazo- Tienes que tener una foto más Sexi por el tipo de trabajo que tienes  
>-No necesito una ropa Sexi- dije<br>-Claro-dijo  
>-¡TE ODIO! –le dije sacando la lengua<br>-¡YO TE AMO!-dijo ella celebrando su victoria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estas si- dijo tirándome la ropa y yo tratando de atraparla- MMM esta No…  
>-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir?-pregunte<br>-El tiempo que sea necesario- dijo – ve a probarte eso….

Puse mala cara mire la ropa que tenía en mis manos durante un minuto, ¡Maldición! ¿Porque ella siempre tenía que elegir mi ropa? Rodé los ojos eso nunca cambiaria, ella era una pequeña general a la quien nadie desobedecía, entre en uno de los probadores e inspeccione lo que Rosalie me había dado, una falda muy ¡MUY CORTA! ¿Es que ella quería que se me viera hasta la faringe? ¡NO!...

-Isabella Swan ponte esa ropa ahora mismo, y recuerda sabré si no lo haces, voy a buscar unos zapatos, quiero verte cuando regrese…- suspire con ella nunca podría y era seguro que se daría cuenta si no me lo ponía, empecé quitándome mi ropa, unos pantalones desgastado, simplemente no entendía porque no me podía llevar mis ropas, era una abogada sí, pero no estaría en algún tribunal, estaría en una oficina, ¡Agh! Cuando estuve sin mi ropa y a punto de ponerme la que Ros había elegido la puerta del vestidor se abrió dejándome estupefacta, ahí parado mirándome con ojos de lobo me miraba Edward ¡Madre mía me quería morir!..

-¡Que hace aquí! ¡Salga! ¡Salga!...

-No, no puedo hacer eso.

-Señor Cullen, estoy en pelotas, así que salga o ¡Grito!...

-Señorita Swan ya veo que está en pelotas y que pelotas, pero no saldré de aquí, me persiguen, sé que la estoy poniendo en peligro, pero por favor, solo por favor ayúdeme…

_*** Búsquenlo rápido tiene que estar aquí***_

_***Jefe no podemos invadir así, nos podemos meter en problemas, las cámaras están vigilando***_

_***Porque me tocaron idiotas, fíjense debajo de las puertas, si ven a una persona abran, si no déjenlo así***_

-Señor Cullen que pas…

-Por favor…- el me miro con ojos suplicantes e indicándome que no hiciera ruido, así lo hice cuando escuche que ellos se acercaban, rápidamente tome a Edward de las solapas y lo acerque a mí besándolo, me sostuve con mis manos entrelazadas y me impulse para poder enrollar mis piernas sobre su cintura, traía la prenda que Ros me dio, y ella quedaba de barrera así que Edward daba hacia la puerta del vestidor pero sin revelar en realidad la parte trasera de él desde la cintura tenia mis ojos abiertos cuando el hombre se asomó el solo me vio a mí…

-¡AH! Es usted un degenerado, ¡Salga de aquí!...

-Lo siento, lo siento señorita sigan en lo que sea que…sigan.- el hombre siguió recorriendo los 3 probadores y cuando vieron que no había nadie se fueron enojados maldiciendo, yo seguía arriba de Edward que hasta a penas me había dado cuenta de que el tenía sus no muy pequeñas manos en mi trasero y ¡Se sentía malditamente bien!...

-Uf, Bella gracias, gracias en serio muchas gracias….

-Edward, un de nada, pero antes ¿Me podrías soltar? Tienes tus manitas en una parte muy querida para mí- el enseguida me soltó, y yo extrañe esa sensación…

-Si lo siento, perdón…

-Bueno ahora que estamos bien claros, me vestiré, y tú y yo iremos a comer algo y me contaras que pasa-el hizo el intento de negarse, lo había salvado así que me lo debía- no acepto un no por respuesta, así que date la vuelta- el me miro con una ceja alzada- no me vestiré mientras me ves, y si te dejo salir te puedes ir, así que date la vuelta-el hizo lo que le pedí con una sonrisa…

-Isabella Swan me sorprendes, mejor dime que quieres que te vea desnuda…

-Jajaja señor Cullen déjeme decirle que ya me ha visto en pelotas, y no solo…eso si no que me ha tocado mi hermoso trasero…

-Uf Swan y que trasero, pero apúrese si llegan a verme nos meteremos en problemas…

-Listo Edward, vamos ¡No! Espera ¿Fíjate si afuera ahí una rubia alta despampanante?-el me miro pero hizo lo que le dije…

-No hay nadie así, pero ¿Por qué?...

-Anda vamos te diré cuando estemos lejos de aquí…-el camino fue rápido, vi que Rosalie discutía con una dependienta, pero ya le mandaría un mensaje después, ahora tenía que estar con labios sexys Cullen, ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde salió eso? No sabía…

-Eh no vamos a mi hotel mejor, no podemos andar por aquí, Mike estará esperándonos en la entrada…

-Ok, vamos- cuando salimos efectivamente Mike estaba ahí con un coche, el camino al hotel fue en total silencio, pero ya tendría mis preguntas listas para cuando llegáramos, cuando vi a donde llegábamos me sorprendí, ¿Otra vez aquí? Ok, calmada, salí con ayuda de Mike puf él no era lo que yo quería en estos momentos, ¿Dónde estaba cuando Edward lo necesito? Puf pero te encanto que él te hubiera encontrado acéptalo, ¿Qué tal que se encuentra con otra chica en pelotas y la besa a ella y no a ti?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien suéltalo, ¿Por qué huías de esos melequetrefes?...

-¿Melequetrefes? ¿Eso existe?...

-No lo se, pero dime…

- Bells soy un empresario que se dedica a crear artefactos para las guerras, más que nada para infiltrados, ya sabes chip para armas o bombas a manejo de largas distancias, ellos eran del clan Marroquí, y bueno querían secuestrarme para poder pedir a cambio el ultimo de mis inventos, o bien que cree uno para ellos, no puedo hacerlo porque el contrato está firmado para el clan Rumano, pero tengo a tres clanes detrás de mí, vulturis, Quileutes, y Marroquí, no sé cuantos más estén detrás de mí...

-Valla y yo que pensé que solamente te dedicabas a una simple empresa de vinos y licores…

-Gracias, jajaja si a eso me dedico pero también soy un genio de la tecnología y hago estos inventos, que me dejan mucho dinero pero últimamente como están las guerras eh estado en muchos problemas, y lamentablemente no tengo a donde ir ya…

-Ven a mí casa…- ¡QUE! ¿Que mi boca no tenía filtro porque había dicho eso?...

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que tal el segundo capítulo para ustedes, jajaja ya saben se ira formulando a cada semana para ustedes, merecemos ¿RR? ¿Sí? bueno ya saben deje uno y más pronto de lo que creen tendrán su capítulo aquí… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

**-Andrew- y Jane **


	3. Un Viaje de Descubrimiento

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER… **

**CAP. 3 UN VIAJE DE DESCUBRIMIENTO… POV BELLA…**

¡Agh! No puede ser, no, no y ¡NO!...

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! En este mismo instante aquí…

-¿Que pasa Bella? valla si tienes pulmones ¿Ahora que hice?...

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Es enserio lo que me preguntas?...

-Si claro…

-Edward ¿Me puedes explicar porque aquí en mi bandeja de entrada tengo una reservación para ir contigo a México a un viaje de negocios?...

-Ah eso, bueno pues así como suena tienes un viaje conmigo, tengo un viaje de negocios necesito a mi abogada conmigo, lo siento pero eres la abogada capacitada para esto…

-Debes de estar de broma ¿Cierto? Edward el más capacitado seria tu abogado en jefe Jasper él es el encargado de esa área en presidencia, así que no me niego a ir, no puedes obligarme…

-No lo haría nunca, pero esto es más como un favor a la empresa que a mí- lo mire con una ceja alzada- bien, mi hermana Alice le ha costado mucho embarazarse, y ahora parece ser que tiene un retraso o no sé cómo sean esas cosas de mujeres así que Jasper quiere estar con ella aquí y por si es una de sus otras falsas alarmas estar a poyándola si eso sucede, Bella quería que en el último momento tu aceptaras por eso no te dije nada, sabía que saldrías con algo así, Bella estas capacitada para esto, los otros empleados ven esto como una oportunidad para caerme bien, que si digo no ellos dirán no a un yo esté equivocado, tu no haces eso me desafías, llevas trabajando dos semanas y ¿Cuantos casos hemos discutido por la terquedad que presentas tú? Pero en cambio a esa terquedad hemos ganado muchos miles, así que por eso quiero que vengas, está claro que si no quieres puedo cancelar todo y…

-No, iré está bien, solo la próxima ves dime antes, tenía una cita y tendré que cancelarla no importa nos vemos en un rato saldré un momento…

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?- así que le interesaba, bueno una de cal por dos de arena…

-¿Por qué te interesa? Tengo pretendientes si es eso, y puedo salir con quien yo quiera Edward…

-Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato, y debes respetarlo-maldito trato…

-Sí, un trato que debe ser cumplido frente a tu familia no entre mis amigos, así que nos vemos en un rato, y por favor intenta no quemar mi departamento…

Salí por la puerta sin hacer caso de sus protestas, Edward tenia exactamente dos semanas que se había mudado a mi pequeño departamento, la verdad es que no entendía como él podía crear esas cosas chips o lo que sea, ¡Por dios! Eran los malos, ¿Pero que podía decirle yo? Nada, así que me quedaba callada, el ahora simplemente estás viviendo, me dijo que no estaba creando nada, no podía hacerlo ya que los que le habían hecho el pedido estaban en algo así como en play y él tenía en cierta manera que obedecer, pero si en un dado tiempo ellos no se comunicaban el daba por si solo display y volvía a la acción, eso quería decir que lo vendía al mejor postor, valla así de fácil como no ganar tanto dinero, pero en fin, yo todavía me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que esas palabras salieron de mi boca? Recuerdo su reacción enserio que era de fotografía, el sin poder creer lo que yo había dicho ¡Es que ni yo lo creía! Pero era una Swan bueno al menos eso era lo que me habían dicho y podía decir que mi palabra valía lo decía lo cumplía, y así el termino por vivir estos días en mi casa, aunque era un tanto odioso, el no hacía nada ¡NADA! Creo que hasta para calentar la comida se le quemaba ¡En el microondas! Así que uno de estos días que había salido por la compra no había mucho, unos sándwiches y leche caliente o fría bastaría pero el lindo niño metió en el microondas la cuchara con la que había untado la mayonesa y el microondas exploto, creando una nube de fuego espantosa, me hablo que se quemaba la casa y casi había llamado a los bomberos válgame el señor ¿Es que él no haría nada bien? Al parecer no… le hice una seña a Alec que enseguida me vio, él era mi amigo de toda la vida, crecimos juntos él era un amor de hombre si, si se le podía decir así…

-Hey señora abogada, que te dignas a darme una cita, jajaja…

-No seas idiota, que no tiene mucho que nos vimos…

-Si cuando la Barbie rubia hizo la despedida en tu departamento esa fue la única vez, eso tiene dos semanas, pero no importa cuéntame ¿Cómo te está yendo ahí, en esa torre de cristal? ¿Te mantienen cautiva?...

-Jajaja, ¿Por qué piensas eso? No como crees, lo que pasa es que si hay demasiado trabajo, mi jefa es un dolor en el trasero.- y si lo era el primer día me presente en la oficina correspondiente pero me mandaron a presidencia por orden del presidente, Edward me había dado el puesto de su mano derecha de eso se encargaba Jasper su cuñado, así que yo no pintaba nada ahí rechace el puesto, diciéndole que si hacia algo me iría de la empresa no estaba para hacer eso, pero era nueva entrando y tenía un súper pestazo, no señor, el me mando con recursos humanos y me mandaron al área ¡Mierda! Que casi me regresaba con Edward, ella me daba expediente tras expediente, ni en toda mi carrera me había puesto a trabajar así, claro que me cansaba, a veces no salía a comer por terminar, ya que no quería que al día siguiente se me juntaran los expedientes, y aunque él podía cambiarme no, no me daría rendida tan fácil, bueno excepto ahora que me iba de viaje, eso era bueno.- pero dime ¿Qué pasa contigo, y la empresa?..

-Creo que me correrán, soy un contador muy eficiente, pero ¿Sabes que últimamente no quiero eso? A demás la empresa cerrara está en quiebra, y mejor antes que después me voy, así que me iré a unas vacaciones tal vez visite a mi madre no se…

-Valla eso no le esperaba, pero me da mucho gusto tienes que decirme antes cuando te vas y eso, yo salga de viaje mañana con mi jefe novio jajaja, y regreso máximo e días, así que de seguro podremos hacer una despedida…

-No, Bells no creo que eso sea confiable, además la Barbie rubia ni le caigo así que olvídalo…

-Por favor solo seremos tu y yo podemos irnos de copas o algo así ándale, no seas malito, ¿Si? si, si, si ya dijiste que si ¡Perfecto! Jajaja.- así estuvieron platicando de todo y nada, hasta muy tarde comieron y tomaron cuando el café se acababa rellenaban sus tazas, la verdad es que me la pasaba a todo dar con Alec, él era mi fuerte siempre, me aprecia raro que mi teléfono no sonara con alguna llamada de Edward pidiéndome auxilio por morir de hambre, checaría la hora no quería irme muy tarde, cuando vi mi teléfono estaba apagado ¡Mierda! Por eso no había sido interrumpida, lo prendí y Virgen María tenia miles de llamadas de él, bueno no miles pero si muchas…

-Bueno chica ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas copas? Se me antoja algo así podemos ir a un bar que está aquí cerca y…

-Oh cariño no puedo, es Edward él me ha estado llamando, y tenía el teléfono apagado, podemos ir otro día o cuando regrese ves que dijimos que…

-No, vamos deja de estar de niñera de riqui ricon, andando, si el alcohol nos espera.- no podía negarle nada a Alec así que lo seguí olvidándome de mandarle el mensaje a Edward

Dos Cosmopolitan, algunas margaritas, algunas cervezas, y media botella de tequila, después aquí estaba afuera de mi apartamento, haciendo un ruido con Alec que despertaría a todo el mundo, eran creo que la de la mañana no sabía Alec me había acompañado pero él estaba peor había recordado a su antigua conquista que lo había dejado y lloraba con migo, puf no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, o mejor dicho las llaves…

-Cariño tranquilo ¿Enserio no quieres pasar? Puedes dormir con migo y…

-No Bells, anda metete a tu castillo, jajaja, ¿Oíste castillo? A ti nunca te gustaron las muñecas, jajaja, nos veremos a tu regreso hermosa.- nos despedimos con un beso, que por accidente y problemas de la gravedad nos lo dimos en los labios.- jajaja lo siento anda, metete.- y me despidió con una nalgada, ¡Agh! Maldito lo golpearía, jajaja. Subí ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero llegue antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta se abrió enserio que casi grito me espanto el hermoso hombre parado ahí, ¡Edward! ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de él, bueno yo tenía vida en la suya, así que ni modo…

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Mira como vienes! Te caes de borracha, ¿Qué has tomado? ¿Cuánto has tomado? ¡Isabella responde!...

-Oh Eddie no seas amargadito jajaja, estoy feliz no borracha, punto número uno jajaja, así que si me permites iré a dormir mañana tengo una cita para trabajo y me caeré de sueño, buenas noches Eddie, dulces sueños hermoso, jajaja…

¡Oh dios! Ese ruido me taladraba los oídos, ¿Es que nadie tenía compasión por mí? Me paré me duche y vestí, el ruido era Edward el tan lindo ¿Que no sabía que era muy temprano para hacer eso?...

-¡Oye! Es muy temprano para hacer tanto ruido me estallara la cabeza…

-Lo siento pero cuando estoy enojado el ruido me calma…

-Lo siento pero tengo resaca, así que.- apague el equipo, el enseguida se paró de su asiento y me miro con cara apacible, pelea segura.- ¿Tienes idea de que hora es Bella?...- ¿La hora? ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?...

-No, ¿Por qué?...

-Hace exactamente 4 horas que nuestro avión salió con nuestro destino, ¿O ya no lo recordabas? ¿No? ….

-¡Oh mierda! Edward lo siento, lo siento, mierda, ¡Oh dios!...

-Vamos Isabella, vístete y termina de arreglar tus cosas, ya el vuelto hacer las, reservaciones, tenemos 2 horas.- salí como loca a mi cuarto mientras él se iba al suyo mi apartamento era pequeño pero tenía dos habitaciones con baño cada uno cocina, sala, una isla para comer, y un pequeño estudio, era pequeño pero servía y él no se quejaba le gustaba o eso aparentaba, me vestí rápidamente cuando me ponía los zapatos el me grito ¿Ahora qué?- te hablan por teléfono Isabella…

- ¿Bueno? ¡Oh tú!... Qué bueno que hayas amanecido ahí… Me importa mucho si como, no, ¡Mierda! ¿Enserio? Qué bueno que vine a casa y no te seguí cariño, jajaja, pero olvida eso perdí el vuelo, así que ahora tengo que retomar uno nuevo-podía oír como Edward se aclaraba la garganta y Alec no quería colgar ¡Agh! Se lo debía.- cariño tengo que colgar me preparo para mi salida, eh cuando regrese te contare todos los detalles… Oh por supuesto que me tomare fotos en traje y te las mandare, jajaja para que me tengas envidia… Oh cariño pero a mi regreso nos divertiremos ya sabes solos tu y yo, solititos, ok, bueno chao te amo.- colgué no quería que El señor impaciencia Cullen tuviera algún ataque…

-Mike está en la puerta para que salgamos cuando quieras.- con eso el salió hacia el coche que gran Azaña, tome mi maleta y la baje, llevaba dos maletas, la verdad no pesaban mucho que digamos pero cargarlas si era bastante, cuando llegue Mike estaba tras el volante ¡Valla gracias por la ayuda! Puf entre enojada y con resaca, si me encargaría de que la salida próxima fuera entre Alec y yo en fin de semana así no trabajaría, el camino fue en silencio, o tal vez fue así porque yo llevaba mis audífonos puestos, él era terco yo más, cuando bajamos vi las salidas la nuestra era hacia México así que teníamos que ir a… la puerta 5 en la ala derecha, empecé a caminar hacia ahí cuando él me tomo del codo, ¿Y ahora qué?...

-No es por ahí, anda sígueme.- lo mire sin comprender a donde me llevaba las reservaciones que yo había tomado eran hacia México, eran hacía acá si no era así lo golpearía, pasamos por un detector, ¿Es que acaso ya subiríamos directamente? Entonces entendí, frente a mí se encontraba un avión no muy grade que en letras grandes rezaba _Cullen C.O. _ ¡Oh mi dios! Él había hecho estas reservaciones, tonta de mí que creía que el viajaría en un vuelo común de los mundanos.- vamos bella nos esperan…

-Si imaginable contigo.- el solo me miro y yo negué, esto era tonto nunca había viajado, los viajes que hacíamos Alec y yo no pasaban de ir en autobús, el claro que había viajado pero por ¡Dios! Yo nunca no veía necesario a donde ir, hay diosito protégeme que no me valla yo a romper mi mandarina en gajos en esta cosa… 15 minutos y aquí seguíamos ¿Qué no ya nos íbamos? Edward miraba su laptop y escribía yo…yo quería vomitar…

_***Pasajeros les habla el capitán, deseándoles un agradable vuelo, en breve estaremos despegando así que favor de abrochar sus cinturones, volaremos a…***_

Hay mamá de todo lo sagrado, ¡Quería bajarme! Edward guardo todo y me miro directamente a mis ojos, ¿Qué veía?...

-¿Estas bien Bella?.- ¿Me veía bien? ¡No claro que no!...

-Sí, no es.-de pronto una turbulencia para despegar ¡Mierda!.- ¡No! No estoy bien, ¿Podemos bajarnos?- el alzo una ceja…

-¿Te dan miedo los aviones? ¿Es esto enserio?.-otra turbulencia….

-Sí, ¡Oh dios! Edward nunca eh volado, o subido a uno, por eso es que no se que se siente ¿Y si se cae? O pero a un explota…

-Hey tranquila cariño no pasa nada, a ver.- el quito su cinturón y yo casi tengo un infarto, ¡No podíamos hacer eso!.- haber ¿Quieres decirme cómo es eso?...

-Edward no todos nacimos en cunas de oro, y pedíamos paseos a Roma, Italia, o China, así que por esa simple razón nunca eh viajado en un avión.- el muy tonto se rio, ¡Agh! Lo mataría pero cuando pisáramos tierra, en muchas horas…

-Haber China jajaja te contare un secreto, ¿Quieres?-yo asentí.- bien ah esto nadie lo sabe así que tienes que prometer guardar el secreto ¿Lo prometes? …

-Sí, dime…

-Bien la empresa familiar fue creada por mi abuelo y dejada en manos de mi padre cuando este quería retirarse yo tenía como 9 años y mis hermanas 6 Emett mi hermano unos 7 en ese tiempo la venta y el mercado era algo realmente gratificante, pero como en todo algo debía salir mal el mercado cayo, por consecuente las empresas también algunas se recuperaron de esa racha pero _Cullen Eh Hijos _no, siguió teniendo malos momento, necesitaba ser inyectada en capital y podría salir a flote, pero ¿Quién invertiría en una empresa arriesgando su capital?...

-Nadie…

-Exacto, la única era Vulturis…

-¿La empresa a la que ahora vamos?-el asintió.- ¿Por qué no buscar otra empresa amiga o vecina?...

-Por qué no había, había una, los dueños son muy amigos de mi padre, pero atravesaban un momento difícil no supe de qué magnitud, así que única opción Vulturis, mi abuelo cerro el trato con el viejo Marcus a pesar de estar retirado, años de construir, una empresa familiar se veía invadida por las garras de un sediento de poder, la empresa cambio su nombre a _Cullen & Vulturis A.C. _ mi abuelo año con año se deterioró por eso, si bien habían inyectado el capital, también tenían normas ellos tenían el 55% de las acciones, mi sueño era estudiar ingeniería náutica, me encantaba y eso fue hasta que entre a la universidad mi abuelo enfermo y su última voluntad fue hacia mí, que recuperara la empresa hacia dominios Cullen, desde ese momento investigue todo sobre lo que era administración de empresas, nadie supo nunca mi cambio en la decisión de estudiar diferente carrera, ahí fue donde conocí a Tanya Denaly su padre es uno de los importantes en el negocio, Eleazar fue quien me dio algunas tácticas, mi abuelo me ayudo al final después de muerto en poder comprar la empresa de nuevo, Vulturi paso por una baja necesitaba el dinero y yo lo tenía, esta demás decir que lo orille a eso, pero la empresa regreso…

-Si conociste a Tanya en esos tiempos y su padre te ayudo ¿Por qué no querías casarte con ella? Era una forma de agradecimiento hacia ellos, hacia la familia ¿No?...

-Sí, y no, es cierto me ayudaron mucho, pero era eso agradecimiento no amor, y ella lo entendió después sabes que fui hablar con ella, además tenemos algo en común un negocio, es mejor tener todo en orden…

-¿Pero tu padre, tu familia no te diría nada por haber cancelado en minutos una boda, e irte con alguien como yo?...

-¿Alguien como tú? Bella no te ves a ti misma, y no ellos no tenían porque, era mi dinero el que había pagado cada cosa que se compró, la empresa volvió hacer mía, _Cullen C.O._ Soy dueño de cada ladrillo puesto ahí, así que nadie me dice que hacer con ella…

- ¿Pero tu sueño el principal no quedo olvidado no es así?...

-No, tú lo sabes, antes de cambiar había empezado a estudiar ya con una beca al completo, conserve la beca, y estudie las dos careras, ahora eh podido levantar la empresa al mayor por algunas de las ventas que eh hecho gracias a los inventos, nadie nunca se enteró, en casa tengo la última planta eso sucedió después de que explote mi primer experimento, eso también me ayudo para poder juntar el dinero y que la empresa estuviera en mis manos, a ninguno de mis hermanos le ha importado si bien comen de ella no ayudan para sostenerla, pero lo había prometido a mi abuelo y lo cumpliré hasta que me muera, esa fue la promesa…

-Valla es realmente hermoso eso que hiciste, gracias por decirme Edward, ten por seguro que no le diré a nadie…

-Bueno de nada, y gracias, además sirvió porque no te pusiste nerviosa, ahora solo nos faltan algunas horas descansa bella estarás cansada con resaca y eso no será bueno.- puf él tenía razón, pero esto había servido para comprenderlo y entenderlo mejor, agradecía que me contara parte de su historia…

-Gracias Edward.- y me avente tomándolo por sorpresa a darle un abrazo y un beso, no era malo simplemente escondía las cosas buenas que le pasaban como haberse graduado en la carrera que a él le apasionaba, y era perseguido y acosado por lo que le gustaba hacer, gracias a ese ingenio él tenía que esconderse, y no podía disfrutar de ello como tal, pero yo lo ayudaría, si porque a veces algunas decisiones tienen consecuencias, pero sin duda en mi vida en estos 24 cortos años el haber entrado a una iglesia y haber gritado ¡Yo me opongo! Frente a una boda de un desconocido, había sido la mejor de las peores decisiones que había tomado en mi vida, pero sobre todo haber dejado entra a Edward Cullen, sabía que era difícil, porque él era un extraño, pero simplemente sabía que ya no me podía separar de mi extraño porque aunque la idea sonara estúpida y para cualquiera fuera tonto el, él se había convertido más que mi supuesto 'novio' él era algo mas y con el tiempo lo descubriría, si descubriría el misterio de Edward Cullen, si yo también armaría mi propio prototipo…

**Que tal Bella empieza a sentir algo por Edward, puf ¿Quién quiere saber qué piensa Edward? Yo sí, y ¡Que creen! El siguiente capítulo es un… **redoble de tambores*** ¡Un POV EDWARD! ¡Espérenlo!... **

**Cambio y fuera…**

**Locura realizada…**

**-Andrew- y Jane**


	4. Nuevos Sentimientos

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER… **

**CAP. 4 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS… POV EDWARD…**

-Enserio Edward lo siento, lo siento…

-Jajaja Bells ya te dije que fue un accidente, tranquila…

-No Edward, un accidente sería que me tropezara con tigo y te pidiera disculpas, oh que olvidara darte algo, no sé, pero no eso que hice…

-Vamos Bells ya te dije que te perdonaba, y aceptaba tus disculpas déjalo…

-No, encontrare la forma de pagarlo, y enserio lo siento.-suspire, con ella era imposible ya debería de estar acostumbrado, después de nuestra platica ella se quedó dormida haciendo así el viaje más tranquilo para ella, cuando íbamos aterrizar no quise despertarla para que no se pusiera nerviosa, así que empecé a ponerle su cinturón pero no fui muy cuidadoso así que se despertó y tuvo el efecto que dije ella toda nerviosa, se tranquilizó por un momento y cuando estaba en mi asiento sentí un dolor en mi brazo ella apretaba fuertemente hasta encajar sus uñas en mí, puede que después de un momento no lo sintiera y bueno digamos que estuve a punto de perderlo por falta de circulación, ella se había dado cuenta y bueno estaba muy apenada por eso, por más que le había dicho que la disculpaba ella se aferraba a querer encontrar una forma de disculparse, así era ella, hermosa y despistada estas dos semanas con ella habían sido realmente especiales, y seguían siendo, aunque a veces pensaba que yo le era indiferente, en otras así como cuando dormía sobre el asiento hoy y me llamaba en sueños, mis pensamientos cambiaban, por eso en este viaje trataría de acercarme a ella, si porque desde el momento en que la vi en la iglesia gritando mi mundo cambio, simplemente agradecía a dios por eso, por mandarme ese verdadera ángel…

-Lo siento señor Cullen pero ah si esta la reservación, solo tenemos una a nombre de usted, nada a nombre de la señorita Swan…

-Y otra habitación señorita, no importa…

-Lo siento mucho pero no teneos habitaciones están agotadas.- esto era genial, ella me cortaría las pelotas por lo que iba hacer pero no había de otra…

-Ok, deme la llave de mi habitación, gracias…

-¿Listo?- solo asentí.- bien vamos quiero darme un baño, en serio tenías razón en eso de que terminaría realmente cansada, tengo que arreglar las cosas en la oficina para que este…

-Hey Bells para eso tengo a Diane ella se encargara tu eres mi abogada, no mi secretaria tranquila…

-Es que si sale algo mal no me lo perdonaría Edward sé que esto es importante para ti, y…

-Hey tranquila, anda vamos a la habitación demonios un baño o podremos salir a la playa eso sería realmente relajante, tenemos la primera junta mañana a las 11 am. Así que tranquila.- ella suspiro y caminamos al elevador piso por piso subimos para encontrarnos en minutos en la suite, ella entro junto a mí, la verdad la veía nerviosa empecé haciéndole platica sobre todo, y nada, y sabia también que no podía retenerla por mucho, cuando le dijera algo malo pasaría…

-Ed, oye me encanta platicar pero en serio quiero descansar, ¿Puedes darme mi llave de habitación?.- me mordí el labio y pase mis manos por mi pelo.- ¿Qué pasa?...

-Y ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí en una de las habitaciones? Ve hay unas excelentes vistas, y…

-¿Cullen que pasa?.- me voltee para servirme un vaso de vodka pero ella no era nada paciente.- Cullen estoy esperando, ¿Qué pasa?...

-Veras, no hay habitaciones disponibles y bueno esta es la única, y veras tendremos que compartirla y pues…

-¡QUE! ¿Qué estás diciendo Cullen? Explícate…

-Mira no sé qué paso solo está la habitación que está a mi nombre, la tuya no aparece, y no hay más habitaciones en el hotel, lo siento Bells yo…

-No te preocupes, Edward iré a ver a otros hoteles y veré que puedo conseguir, será mejor que me ponga en ello, ahora mismo nos veremos mañana temprano y.- antes de que ella pusiera caminar a la entrada me interpuse entre ella y la puerta, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros, no, no se iría…

-¡NO! Bella puedes quedarte aquí hay dos habitaciones una tu una yo…

-No quiero molestar Edward, no te preocupes encontrare una habitación en algún hotel y…

-¡NO! Bells yo soy el que te molesta, te eh molestado por dos semanas y lo seguiré haciendo así que tranquila anda ve descansa ¿Te parece que vallamos a la playa en un rato? Aran una cena en ella es para los que vienen y hacen tratos y esas cosas, aunque tenemos nuestra cita con vulturis aquí hay más personas que invierte y encuentran con sus socios…

-Ok, iré a descansar dime a qué hora debo de estar lista…

-Mmm a las 8 para no llegar tan temprano, ¿Te parece?...

-Ok, nos vemos a esa hora, y ¿Edward? Gracias.- solo asentí yo se las tenía que dar a ella, seguí tomando mi trago y fui a la que sería mi habitación a descansar enserio me sentía exhausto, solo esperaba que estos días fueran como los había planeado…

¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso había muerto y estaba en el cielo? Porque lo que veía era un ángel, realmente hermoso y puro…

-Estoy lista Ed, ¿Vamos?...

-Te ves hermosa Bells, vamos seré la envidia hoy.-ella vestía un vestido de gasa blanco que dejaba ver que debajo del traía un pequeño short con un top blancos, dejando demasiada piel al descubierto, con unas sandalias de tacón, ¿Cómo caminaría sin caerse? No lo sabía simplemente se veía hermosa, ella rio y bajamos por el elevador nunca había sentido esos celos hasta ahora ahí iban dos chicos que no dejaban de mirarla lesivamente ¡Que no veían que venía acompañada! ¡Agh! Cuando salimos no fue mejor todos la miraban quería ponerla sobre mi hombro y encerrarla en el cuarto, pero no podía hacer eso, caminamos en silencio cuando sentí que ella se tomaba de mi brazo..

-Lo siento, creo que debí de haber dejado estos zapatos…

-No te preocupes te ves hermosa, si quieres puedo cargarte…

-No, estoy bien pronto nos sentaremos, tranquilo.- le sonreí y fuimos cerca de la alberca para que ella estuviera en la parte que había piso y no se uniera e la arena o el pasto…

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Una piña colada?...

-Mmm si claro.- camine hacia la mesa de bebidas para tomar una para mí y la piña colada de ella, o tarde mucho si escasos 5 minutos cuando ahí junto a ella el ser más despreciable, Marco Vulturi camine como león enjaulado, estaba muy junto a ella y le sonreía, no ella no podía sonreírle a ese tonto, ¡No! Camine como león enjaulado, sentía raro de verla con el … celos si y muchos en este momento lo mataría si le tocaba un pelo, cuando llegue me hice notar y le entregue su bebida.- oh muchas gracias Edward, estaba hablando con…

-Sí, el señor Marco y yo nos conocemos, no te preocupes, si me disculpas…

-Edward la señorita Swan y yo estamos hablando, no te molesta ¿Cierto?...

-No claro que no, entonces si me permiten iré a ver unas cosas, regreso disfruten la velada.- no me divertía nada dejarla ahí pero no soportaba a Marco, camine hacia la playa no quería ser testigo de algo que no me gustaría, me senté en la arena ella tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz con cualquier persona, pero no con Marcos no ¡El no! ¡Agh!... No sé qué tiempo estuve ahí sentado contemplando las olas, creo que lo que había planeado no funcionaría como yo quería simplemente este sería un viaje de negocios…

-¿Por qué estás enojado? No sé si es mi imaginación pero así lo noto, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?- ¿En qué momento ella había llegado aquí?...

-¿Eh? No, no, como crees…

-Es que te has ido, pensé que esta noche seria para los dos.- ¿Qué dijo?...

-¿Perdón? No entiendo…

-Edward a veces eres un poco lento, jajaja dime porque te has ido así de la fiesta…

-No me fui por nada en especial, tenía que pensar sobre la junta de mañana, es todo preocupaban algunas cláusulas, que están no muy claras, pero las eh leído y quedo arreglado, pero mejor dime tu ¿Por qué te has salido de la fiesta?...

-Mmm no, me cambies el tema, pero es que esta aburrida sin ti, no conozco a nadie…

-Mmm que mal lo siento creo que eh estado de mal anfitrión no es así…

-Pero puede mejorar.- en eso ella se incoó y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, me quede pasmado esto era un sueño ¿Verdad?.- ¿Edward estas bien?.- no, no era un sueño era la puta realidad…

-S…si ¿Qué, que haces Bells?...

- ¿Qué te parece que hago?...

-Estas encima de mí, y no sé porque…

-Porque quiero hacer esto.- de pronto sus labios se estrellaron con los míos besándonos, ¡Sus labios estaban con los míos! Dios su textura, su sabor, era, era increíble mejor de lo que lo imagine, pero ella se separó antes de lo esperado, ¡Idiota no le respondiste el beso!.- Mmm creo que me equivoque, lo sient…

-¡NO! Digo no nada malo es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que.- y de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos…

-Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor Ed…- entonces lleve mis manos a su cadera, respondiendo el beso ella llevo sus manos a mi pelo jalándolo haciendo que olas de placer me recorrieran y terminaran directamente en mi muy despierto miembro ¡Dios! Tenía que parar si no ella pensaría que era un maldito pervertido, nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, pero aunque yo quería parar mi mente no quería, no tenia control ya que nuestras bocas se separaron, pero mis labios no dejaron su piel, fui bajando por su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta que un gemido salió de ella, ¡Mierda!.- si a eso llamo yo un beso…

-¡Dios! Bells yo, mierda quiero besar todo tu cuerpo…

-Edward- gimió

-Umm….- dije y continúe besándola

-Para- dijo

¿Qué dijo? ¿Acaso dijo que parada? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Acaso no le gusto porque a mí me encanto. Se lo que dijo ella pero no hice caso seguí besándola en el cuello vi como ella cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio muy fuerte. Deje de besar su cuello y bese su boca provocando que ella se separada de mi tan rápido como pudo, fruncí el ceño nadie me había negado antes. Eso me está volviendo loco

-¡DIJE QUE PARES! – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos

-¿Por qué? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Porque esto no está bien – dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos

-¿Qué no está bien? – pregunte

Ella no contesto entonces escuche un sollozo ¡Ella estaba Llorando! ¿Qué hice mal? Me quede como piedra no podía moverme. Ella lloraba cada vez más fuerte entonces la abrace y ella hizo algo que yo no esperaba que hiciera me devolvió el abrazo

-Lo…lo siento-dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte

-Esto no debió suceder esto está muy mal yo no debí…ah…..lo siento tanto- dijo aun abrazándome

-Shh ¿Por qué está mal? – Pregunte- No entiendo

-Está mal porque tú eres mi jefe y tenemos un trato y…..y… esto no es parte de ese trato

Estaba enojado y aliviado, estaba enojado porque ella pensaba que todo era por ese trato de mierda ¿Qué es lo que realmente me pasa? Yo no puedo estar enamorado tan poco tiempo, esto no estaba en las mierdas películas de amor nada era igual a esas películas nada. Y estaba aliviado porque significa que a ella le gusto lo que paso y por eso se dejó llevar. Ella era muy bonita y de un momento a otro llego a poner de patas arriba mi vida yo no me esperaba que alguien me salvara de esa bruja con la que me iba a casar yo ya me imaginaba mi vida y me la imaginaba como un infierno. La verdad que con todas las mujeres que he estado nunca había sentido una electricidad en mi cuerpo no sé cómo explicarlo pero es tan mágico.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella

-¿Ha? – dije viéndola y luego me di cuenta que ya no estábamos abrazados

-Te fuste por un momento – dijo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si – dije poniéndome de pie - ¿Vamos? – y luego le di mi mano para que ella se levantara y con gusto la tomo y cuando ya estaba de pie

La tome de la mano y después le puse mi mano en su cintura ella solo me sonrió. Entonces nos dirigimos al hotel.

-Edward no sé cómo no te pierdes en esta habitación es grandísima- dijo mirando hacia el techo- ¡PUTA MADRE!

-¿Qué sucede? - dije corriendo hacia ella

-Estoy mirando doble y ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTOY BORRACHA! –dijo mirándome con horror

¿De qué está hablando? No has nada doble aquí ella miro fijamente arriba de mi hombro con la boca abierta

-¿Porque son tan idénticos? Se perecen tanto que….

-Son Gemelos – dije

- No es eso- dijo poniéndose el dedo en el labio- Es algo más complicado

-Son Gemelos –Repetí

-Uhu – dijo negando con la cabeza y yo la vi divertido - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡SON GEMELOS!

-Si lo que dije

-¿En qué momento entraron esos meseros a la habitación?

-Por qué yo los llame - Había pedido una botella de vino y nos mandaron a dos meseros idénticos que son gemelos ¿Solo por una botella de vino?

-Presumido

-Lenta- cuando dije eso ella me saco la lengua como lo haría una niñita de 5 años yo solo negué con la cabeza- Necesitamos hablar

-Mmm ¿De qué? – pregunto

-¿Enserio no sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Ilumíname – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos

¿Enserio quería hablar de eso? O solo esta fingiendo que no sabe para no hablar de eso. No lo sé pero teníamos que hablar

-Deloquepasoalláhaceratos-dije muy rápido

-¿Ha?-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- No te entiendo no soy no soy un marciano para entenderte habla más despacio

Suspire y dije:

-D-e L-o Q-u-e P-a-s-o a-l-l-á….

-Ya, ya entendí tampoco soy una tortuga ¿Cómo puedes jugar con un tema tan delicado como ese? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? – Dijo señalando mi cabeza- ¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso?

-¿Porque paraste, si tu empezaste? – pregunte frustrado y pasándome la mano por mi cabello

-E…Es que…yo

-¿Es que?

-Es que yo soy….

¿Qué tal el Cuarto capítulo? para ustedes, jajaja ya saben se ira formulando a cada semana para ustedes, merecemos ¿RR? ¿Sí? bueno ya saben deje uno y más pronto de lo que creen tendrán su capítulo aquí… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

**-Andrew- y Jane **


	5. Verdades y Mentiras

**Los personajes son UNICA Y ESCLUSIVA DE LA GRAN S. MEYER, Yo solo los tomo prestados y me divierto con ellos para goce de ustedes….**

**CAP. 5 VERDADES Y MENTIRAS… POV NARADOR**…

La mirada que Edward le daba la tenía intimidada, ella solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta de que esto no era normal? Él era mi jefe, yo una empleada, era un trato nada más, ¡Nada más!...

-Isabella estoy esperando, y no soy paciente…

-Es que Edward, yo soy tu empleada, eso es lo que soy, ¿Cómo crees que se vería que el jefe ande con la empleada?...

- ¿Y lo que sentimos dónde queda? Bella quería que este viaje fuera eso el poder pedirte una oportunidad para que esto que empezó como un juego se vuelva algo real…

-Pero es que, Edward no puedes sentir algo por mí en tan poco tiempo…

-Y tu si…

-Yo no estaba a punto de casarme, tu si…

-Pero tu interrumpiste eso, Bella ¿Qué es lo que realmente te detiene a que esto llegue a más?...

-…..

-Bella ¿Es por nuestra diferencia de edades? Porque no creo que solo sea el trabajo…- En realidad no era que fueran tan disparejos en las edades, el tenía 30 años y ella tenía 24 cuál era la diferencia 6 años, pero ¿No dicen que en el amor no hay edad?...

-No Edward, es solo que tengo miedo…

-Miedo ¿A qué? Bella habla claro ¡Por favor!...

-A enamorarme, a eso si, no quiero terminar con el corazón roto, entiéndeme hace unas semanas pensabas que amabas a alguien totalmente diferente a mí, ¡Te ibas a casar! ¿Y ahora?...

-Ahora estoy aquí, pensando en que tú te alejas con cada latido que mi corazón da, que tú no quieres salir lastimada, ¿Pero no es eso lo que estás haciendo al no darte esta oportunidad? Bella no te haría daño, quiero que entiendas eso cariño…

-Es difícil para mí Edward, ja' una chica que nunca tuvo nada, y de una broma salga algo hermoso, no puedo simplemente no siento que lo merezca…- Edward miro directamente a Bella, no entendía que es lo que ella quería decir, solo lo que él sentía, así que tomo a Bella de los hombros y la miro fijamente, y sin ella esperarlo la beso, demostrando el amor en ese beso que el empezaba a sentir por ella, lento, dominante, explorando su boca, chocando sus lenguas, y acariciando su espalda calmando sus protestas… Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, Edward sostuvo la mirada de Bella y pregunto de esta respuesta dependía el seguir luchando…

- ¿Dime si no sentiste en ese beso lo que se está formando en mi corazón? ¿Y si no ves en mis ojos lo que mi alma grita por ti?...- Bella cayó y solamente volvió a besarlo, Edward tomo eso como un sí, a sus preguntas, y simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos para disfrutar del vello momento que ahora se presentaba ante ellos dos…-solo quiero empezar a disfrutar de esto que se empieza a formar, no perder más tiempo Bella…

-Quiero lo mismo Edward, solo no quiero sufrir, no quiero que me dañes, ya eh sufrido mucho, y quiero creer que merezco ser feliz…

-Y yo te daré esa felicidad princesa, lo único que pido es que confíes en mí, solo eso…

**XXX**

-Diane no puedes poner estos documentos aquí, ¡Isabella!...

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?...

-Necesito los papeles, donde están las firmas, podemos reservar y…

-Edward los documentos están en la carpeta negra, son los de la empresa Vulturis, y los de la empresa segunda están en la carpeta roja, y los de la tercera empresa están en la carpeta azul, yo misma los revise, así que no tienes por qué gritar…- Edward reviso los papeles checo datos, e hizo anotaciones, todo tenía que estar bien, algo mal y el maldito de Aro tendría de nuevo sus sucias manos en la empresa de su abuelo, pero tampoco tenía que quedar como un puto cobarde en no aceptar la idea de Aro en entrar al negocio en Seattle…

-Bien Diane tráeme los archivos de un año atrás para checarlos junto a estos, necesito ver que tal están manejando…

-¿Un año? Esos son muchos, tardara mucho y…- el dio una mirada de me importa un rábano los quiero ¡Ya! Diane salió corriendo por ellos Edward nunca era así con los trabajadores, no entendía porque ahora actuaba diferente, pero sería mejor actuar rápido y con eficacia ahora más que nunca, y ayudarlo en lo que sea que estuviera mal. Cuando la secretaria salió, ellos quedaron solos, Bella revisaba muy minuciosamente cada documento para checar la integridad de él, no quería que el señor todo gruñón Cullen pusiera el grito en el cielo…

-Edward estos documentos están bien, los he checado dos veces cada uno, puedes ver la integridad y ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?...

-Quiero un beso de mi hermosa novia, solo eso…

- ¿Y por eso le gritas a Diane? Uf, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, ni tú en los tuyos…

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?...

-Porque quien te dijo que tú y yo somos novios Edward…

-Mmm ¿Yo? No es así el que seamos novios…

-¿Cuándo me lo pediste? Oficialmente hablando….

-Mmm ¿Tengo que pedírtelo oficialmente? Bien…- En ese momento la secretaria entro cargada de libros y algunas cosas así, a pesar de que todas las estadísticas, cuentas y demás estaban en las computadoras pero también él las tenía en libreta cada estado de cuenta, su abuelo le había inculcado ese detalle y él nunca lo había cambiado, no porque por más que la empresa estuviera a su nombre, que el luchara porque ella estuviera en pie, esta era y seguiría siendo de su abuelo, porque él había luchado por ella desde joven, y él nunca olvidaría eso…

**XXX**

-Edward sabes que quiero iniciar una cede en Seattle, pero me es imposible entrar si no tengo socios ahí, nosotros ya hemos estado asociados así que pensé que podríamos estar de nuevo en el negocio, los dos ganábamos ciertamente…

-Ciertamente Aro, pero necesito ver tus planes, cuáles son tus ideales para con una empresa abierta ahí…

-Jajaja eso es pensar mi buen amigo, mi hermano Caius te mostrara la presentación, es la idea principal para nosotros empezar ahí…- Bella miraba todo con ojo crítico sabía que era solo la abogada y que Edward podía solo tomar sus decisiones, pero nada le impedía ver de qué iba, la propuesta de los Vulturis era buena ellos era una importante editorial que tenía cedes en Volterra, Inglaterra, Bolivia, así que ella no entendía por qué precisamente en Seattle…- ¿Y bien Edward? ¿Qué te ha parecido la idea?...

-Señores creo que esta idea no es de tomar así de fácil, mi jefe tiene que ver los lados buenos de esta idea así como los malos de ella, recuerden que esta junta aunque estaba programada fue de última hora, hemos visto la idea principal del proyecto y la comentaremos con nuestros asesores y equipo, por eso mismo les pido que reajustemos otra cita, para poder dar el veredicto final…

-Lo siento, pero ¿Quién es usted señorita, para decirme y meterse en esto?...

-Aro, ella es mi abogada, y como tal exijo respeto para ella, ella está autorizada para dar y seguir mis órdenes, y bueno como ha dicho la señorita Swan tenemos que revisar y ver que la empresa esté de acuerdo con la decisión de que Vulturis esté en ella, así que no creo que haya nada más que decir…

-Muy bien señor Cullen, mi jefe Aro estará en contacto con la señorita Swan para ver y dejar los detalles en concreto, y ver cuál es la decisión final, ¿Le parece la idea bien?...

-Si señor Félix, un placer haber estado con ustedes…- Bella, Diane, y los demás empleados de esa cede salieron detrás del presidente Cullen, Aro quedo pasmado estaba furioso, ninguno de sus planes habían salido como él lo esperaba, pero de algo estaba seguro ese niño rico no echaría a perder sus planes, y una cosa era segura volvería a estar dentro de la compañía Cullen, no por nada una ves estuvo dentro, no sería diferente esta ves, seria todo o nada….

**XXX**

Los siguientes días después de la junta con los Vulturis, fueron de trabajo mañana, tarde y hasta altas horas de la noche, el plan que celosamente él había armado estaba en pause, ya que al llegar a la habitación Bella se despedía y se iba a su cuarto para descansar y al otro día estar en un día de trabajo normal, uno de los casos en donde Cullen debería de invertir estaba siendo saboteado, ya que las cuentas no eran las mismas a las que deberían de estar, y en esto intervenía más Bella, como abogada que era, pero hoy después de ya 4 días aquí él se desharía del trabajo y la invitaría a una noche romántica como toda chica sueña…

**XXX**

-Pero enserio Edward, hay trabajo y…

-Nada esta noche es para los dos, así que alístate y paso por ti a las 7…

-Si te das cuenta que estaos a unos metros ¿Verdad?...

-Es para hacerlo más emocionante, así que señorita Swan tenemos una cita…- y se despidieron con un beso, Bella se estaba acostumbrando a los besos furtivos de Edward, en cada oportunidad la tomaba de la cintura y le plantaba un beso, él decía que era su deber para conquistarla, ya que no podía llamarla novia todavía, si definitivamente Edward Cullen estaba loco y la llevaría a la locura a ella, también…

**XXX**

Se tomó su tiempo y dio un baño relajante de los últimos días, busco un atuendo adecuado, un vestido azul marino que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, unas sandalias plateadas abiertas sin tacón, no quería caer, maquillaje tenue, desde siempre había admirado a las chicas como hacían para maquillarse, la madre de Alec una ves la ayudo y enseño a maquillarse para el baile de fin de curso, pero después de eso nunca volvió a tomarse el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, más que en ocasiones como esta, alguna cena, o comida importante, y ahora enserio quería tener a alguien con quien derivar de estas cosas, termino por lo básico, delineador que hasta el 6 intento pudo quedarle las dos líneas iguales y derechas, sin que pareciera que las había hecho alguien que padece de la enfermedad del Parkinson, enchinado de pestañas, un poco de rubor que no lo necesitaba ella tenía el natural, y brillo labial, para hacer más gorditos sus labios, el pelo lo tenía suelto y caía en ondas sobre su espalda, y un fleco de lado lista, tomo su cartera las cosas importantes, y salió a esperar a Edward a la sala, no esperaba tomarse enserio la broma de que el vendría a tocar a la puerta…

**XXX**

-Lo siento, enserio que pensé que era una broma…

-Bueno no dejas a un hombre ser un caballero…

-Lo siento, si quieres entro, tocas, y hacemos valer tu momento ¿Te parece?...

-No nena, vamos es tarde…- salieron rumbo a la playa, desde el primer momento en el que ella vio ese mar intenso, y azul como el cielo quiso meterse en él, perderse en su gran tamaño, pero el trabajo no los dejaba, Edward tomo en un momento su mano, y ella no la retiro se sentía bien pertenecer a alguien, saber que eres parte de algo, o alguien que alguien te quiere que siente ese algo por ti, después de unos metros de caminar estaba a punto de preguntar si ya merito llegaban, cuando frente a ella la escena más hermosa se presentó, una mesa para dos, en medio de la desierta playa, con antorchas iluminando la entrada hacia la mesa, rosas, era tan romántico, ¡Perfecto!...

-Bueno me has dicho que no te pedí formalmente que fueras mi novia, sé que toda chica sueña con algo así, así que aquí estamos una cena romántica con un propósito…

-Yo, no sé qué decir…

-Bueno no digas nada… Todavía, Isabella Swan sé que es poco el tiempo de conocernos y valla que la forma en que nos conocimos no fue la más común para dos personas que ahora quieren algo en común, pero te quiero y este sentimiento que está naciendo o que ya nació dentro de mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir, quiere darse una oportunidad con tigo, una de amar, por eso ¿Isabella quieres ser mi novia?...

- Sí, sí, sí, claro que si…

-Te quiero Bells, no lo dudes y quiero que esto que estamos construyendo crezca…- se besaron con el amor que se tenían, Edward tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia la mesa, él quería que fuera intimo solamente exclusivo para los dos, por eso no había camareros, lo cual se arrepentía y mucho, pero no importaba la sonrisa de Bella pagaba todo, disfrutaron de la rica cena, de la hermosa velada, hablaron más, se conocieron más, y a mitad de la noche Bella hizo a un con el enfado de Edward hizo su sueño realidad, entrar a ese portentoso mar y disfrutar del agua fría, y gratificante…- no es que sea aguafiestas pero te puede pasar algo malo y….

-No pasara nada, anda…- y fue así como el presidente de _Cullen C.O. _entro con su caro traje al mar, detrás de esa pequeña chica que con una sonrisa iluminaba su corazón, se divirtieron como locos adolecentes, Edward por su condición de nieto prodigo el que no podía fallar, el que era recto, no podía permitirse esos lujos no como sus hermanas o hermano, y ella por la situación no podía hacerlo, ella tenía que estudiar para salir adelante y ser alguien quien enorgullecería, fue así que la velada paso con sonrisas, abrazos, besos, y al final se quedaron dormidos en la enorme cama que ahí estaba era un dosel con pequeñas cortinas de gasa que cubría los cuatro lados, simplemente perfecto…

**XXX**

_*De regreso a casa*_

Los días pasados habían sido geniales, la proposición, el comportamiento de él, todo, le encantaba por fin pensaba que podía ser feliz con lo que la vida le daba, y en cierta forma pensaba que si ella se lo merecía, siempre luchando ahora era tiempo de que la vida le diera algo una de cal por las que ya iban de arena…

Edward seguía quedándose en su apartamento y era realmente divertido verlos interactuar como una verdadera pareja, dos semanas y desde el mismo día en que habían dormido en la playa, no podían hacerlo separados, recuerda cuando la noche siguiente se despertó porque el insomnio no la dejaba, sentía que algo importante le faltaba…

_*Desesperada pateo las cobijas y salió a la sala, era insoportable, el calor de la cuidad, y ella con cambios de que no podía dormir era insoportable, estar en la sala la calmaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, un deseo que desconocía se despertó en ella, al ver en el sillón de pieza completa estaba Edward, encorvado debido a que su alta estatura le impedía acomodarse bien, pero eso no fue lo sorpresivo si no que el peli cobrizo solo traía los bóxers puestos, toda la demás piel quedaba expuesta, y eso era malo para la salud mental de Bella, ya que al único chico semidesnudo que había visto era Alec, se acercó lentamente y quedo a la altura de su rostro, paso los dedos por él en una caricia fantasma, delineando cada detalle sin fallar en ninguno, pero fue que el despertó cuando ella sin tener dominio de sus actos llevo sus labios a los entre abiertos de él, y respiro su aliento caliente, el abrió los ojos quedando los dos enganchados, verde contra chocolate, pero lo que al contrario pensarían en separarse, el llevo sus manos a la nuca de ella, y ella al pecho de él, rastrillando sus uñas, en un momento el beso se tornó demandante y la posición no era la más cómoda por lo cual con la fuerza de muchas libras y musculo, Edward tomo la pequeña cintura de Bella y la puso a horcajadas de él para estar más cómodos, el beso siguió, hasta que sus pulmones lloraron por oxígeno, pero aun después no dejo su piel, fue bajando por su mandíbula y cuello, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, las manos de él no se quedaron quietas, subieron por sus piernas, muslos, trasero , cadera, cintura, haciendo un camino sensual, dejando a su paso un calor inexplicable, hasta ir a quedar dentro de la playera de ella, y sentir como sus pezones se endurecían debajo de sus manos sin ninguna cárcel de por medio…. En ese momento Bella entendió que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y por ahora no estaba preparada…_

_-Para, para…- en ese instante el paro todo movimiento…- yo lo siento, lo siento, pero no puedo no todavía, lo sient…_

_-Hey tranquila nena no quiero que pienses que esto es lo único que quiero, quiero que nuestra relación sea a base de todo lo demás a parte de un acto físico que será cuando tu estés lista, no llores princesa…_

_-Es que pensaras que soy una mojigata, y eso, pero yo…_

_-Hey no, no pienso nada de eso, me da gusto que me digas que me detenga cuando todavía no te sientes preparada para dar este paso con migo, con nosotros en nuestra relación, si por ahora solo puedes darme esto…-señalo el que ella estuviera recostada sobre su pecho, a horcajadas sobre el…- soy muy feliz nena, te quiero Bella, duerme princesa que yo vigilare tus sueños…_

_Así ella durmió desde ese momento en los brazos de ese amante que la comprendía mejor que nadie, y así era, nada cambio cuando regresaron, como en esta mañana…_

**XXX**

-Es que es imposible que el agua se te haya secado ¡No lo puedo creer!...

-¡Hey! Mi especialidad son los inventos, las empresas, no la cocina lo siento…

-Ya me di cuenta, en fin, haber deja hago el desayuno si no a este paso comerás huevos quemados y te intoxicaras…

-Muchas gracias Bells por eso te quiero, iré a darme una ducha, y yo conduzco será mi pago por el desayuno…

-Muy gracioso, si así fuera todos los días conducirías, pero en fin en 10 minutos estará el desayuno apúrate…- ella preparo huevos, tocino, pan tostado, jugo, café, fruta, cuando Edward bajo la mesa estaba ya puesta, Bella terminaba de poner todo, se sentaron a desayunar entre bromas y terminaron de igual forma, Edward lavo los platos utilizados mientras que ella se cambiaba, un pantalón negro ceñido, una blusa de mangas cortas color rosa pálido, un saco negro, zapatos bajos, un poco de maquillaje, una coleta alta y lista…

-Mmm, no sé si es que vas a trabajar o que…

-¿Por qué?...

-Te ves estupenda vestida así, con razón todos pasan con la abogada Swan, anda vamos…- así fue como salieron del pequeño departamento, el camino fue lleno de risas al ver como Bella cantaba a voz de grito _Work Bitch de Britney Spears_ los movimientos no ayudaban ya que él quería írsele enzima por dicha actuación…

**XXX**

-Es que no es nada lindo Edward, no merezco ese puesto….

-Claro que lo mereces, mira Jasper estará ausente por estos meses, tú tomaras el cargo, lo hiciste muy bien, ya es hora de que te acostumbres, tenemos más de una semana compartiendo el mismo piso, ¿Qué pasa en realidad Bella?...

-No pasa nada Edward, es solo que no luche por ese puesto es todo, pero daré todo de mí para ser merecedora de él, así que deja de distraerme…

-Jajaja ¿Yo abogada Swan? No te preocupes iré hasta la hora de la comida, solo te llamare si se presenta un caso antes…- salieron del elevador riendo, al doblar el pasillo ella se detuvo ahí afuera de la oficina de Edward estaba un gran arreglo de rosas roja, y junto a él se encontraba Tanya, la ex prometida de Edward, se sintió realmente incomoda, se podía decir que ella fue la causante de la separación, ella se apresuró para irse a su nueva oficia no quería presenciar algo que no fuera de su incumbencia, Edward sintió el cambio del ambiente en la atmosfera, dejo que Bella se fuera hablaría con ella más tarde…- hola Tanya, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Lindas flores ¿De quién son?...

-Oh, me las han mandado aquí, por error cambiare nuestra dirección no te preocupes, ¿Pasamos?...

-Bien cuál es el contrato que decías…

-La señorita Steve se ven bien junto a ti, imagino que así nos veíamos tu y yo, ¿No es así?...

-¿La señorita Steve? ¿De quién hablas?...

-Isabella Steve, la tarjeta es lo que decía, ten…

-¿Por qué miras algo que no es de tu incumbencia?...

-Edward quería ahorrarte la pena de que te vieran como el otro, ¡Por dios! Ella está casada y está contigo, no cabe duda que solo quería un a costón con el presidente y tener un buen puesto, qué más da, Edward eres guapo no le sería difícil estar con alguien como tú, y de paso conseguía su meta estar en la empresa más prestigiada…

-Estas equivocada Tanya…

-Es increíble que después de ver esto, no me creas, a ya tú, te quise ahorrar una decepción, no importa solo piensa lo que te dije, y lee la tarje a ver si así me crees…

-Mientes Tanya solo porque te…

-¿Por qué me dejaste? No Edward, me dolió pero no haría eso, verte con otra pero feliz, no soy así, nos vemos regreso cuando estés de humor…- cuando la rubia salió el abrió la tarjeta y leyó…

_***Mil perdones amor, sé que olvide la fecha importante para los dos, nuestro aniversario en verdad es importante para mí, solo espero que me entiendas, te amo linda, y en la noche no espera una noche loca solitos, te amo…**_

_**P.D. Llámame este es mi numero nuevo, el otro sufrió un accidente, saludos en tu torre,..**_

Me quede ahí parado ¿Cuánto tiempo? No sé, solo lo hice… tome mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje, esperaba con ansias no me contestaran, pero los deseos no se cumplen…

_***Hola, si lo siento, ¿Cómo estás?...B.**_

Respuesta:

_***Hola amor, no quiero que estés enojada con migo, por favor se que nuestro aniversario se me paso, no lo olvide, por favor di que me perdonas, Bella, ¿Te gustaron las flores?...**_

Y después de leer no respondí, mi mundo cayo, ella me pidió que no la engañara y ella lo hacía ¡Me engañaba! ¡Agh! Quería gritar necesitaba hacer algo ahora, pero no se quedaría así…. No señor…. Edward Cullen no quedaría como un estúpido….

**O0o00oo0o000oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o0**

¿Qué tal el Cuarto capítulo? para ustedes, jajaja ya saben se ira formulando a cada semana para ustedes, merecemos ¿RR? ¿Sí? bueno ya saben deje uno y más pronto de lo que creen tendrán su capítulo aquí… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Jane:** bueno leí por ahí los RR, y vi algunas preguntas, sobre ¿Cuándo actualizas? Y ese tipo, bueno chicas yo no sé si Andrew les responde cada uno de sus hermosos RR, (Porque recuerden que en la página de FF, no es mía es de Andrew, y bueno ahí yo no tengo acceso para responder a cada uno de ellos) pero por aquí les dejo una hermosa respuesta, chicas cada actualización será los sábados, no tenemos hora porque bueno nenas tenemos deberes y como saben, las redes se cargan y luego no nos dejan pero cada semana tendrán un capi porque nosotras hacemos todo lo posible para que lean algo… sin más les dejo muchos besos aquí… (ñ.ñ)…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

**-Andrew- y Jane**


End file.
